


Nightmare

by kiwifruit



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cuddliess, fluffff again, i needed to get this out of my mind, sorry i had to, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifruit/pseuds/kiwifruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nightmare, Makoto wakes up to find Haru huddled on the bed, trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over these two argh

They pushed hard, and I fell.

 

I fell backwards, down, down, and I could hear the whistling of air in my ears as the puppets reached out towards me; their blank eyes staring boring into mine as my body hit the water -

 

 

I jolted upright, my sweaty palms gripping painfully tight onto the blankets. My short, shallow gasps filled the darkness, and I felt my head pounding to the frenzied beat of my heart, thudding wildly in my chest. 

 

A dream…?

 

I stayed there frozen, unable to move. 

 

I was scared. 

 

For a terrifying moment, I thought I was scared of the water. The water I was falling into in my dream, the water that I loved so much - I can’t be scared of that, can I?

 

But then I realise I wasn’t scared of the water at all. I was scared of all the people pushing me into it. All those puppets, staring at me with their expectant and glazed eyes. All of them. With their bright smiles and their encouraging words, but on the inside all they wanted was to be impressed. 

 

I didn’t want to swim that way. 

 

 

My breathing was beginning to slow down, and I glanced sideways to look at Makoto. I was afraid I had woken him up, but he was still sleeping soundly - his broad chest rising and falling in a steady, calming rhythm. 

I couldn’t. I couldn’t wake him up now, not when it was the night before the race. 

 

 

Shaking off my selfish thoughts, I bent over forwards and wrapped my arms around my legs, burying my face into my knees. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the puppets in the stands again, and so I sat there, gazing into the darkness and listening to the clock tick the seconds away. 

 

 

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound, and I tensed. 

 

“Haru?”

 

I stayed still, and didn't say anything. It was dark, he wouldn’t be able to see me-

 

I heard the padding of footsteps, and I knew he'd seen me.  

 

“Haru-chan, what’s wrong?” His voice was closer, and I could almost feel the comforting warmth radiating off him. 

 

I had to say something, tell him something so he’ll go back to sleep. I didn't want to be the one to ruin the race for him. 

 

“D-drop the chan…” I breathed, and closed my eyes just as Makoto wrapped his strong arms around me, and held him close to his body. I had my head pressed against his chest and I could hear his heartbeat - soft and steady. 

 

“Haru, you’re shaking.” He said quietly, and lay himself down into my bed, pulling me gently along with him. It was a tight fit, but it felt secure - his fingers stroking my hair and his arms tight around me. 

 

“Makoto-"

 

“Everything’s alright, okay?” He murmured quietly, looking at me with his gentle green eyes before pressing his lips gently to my forehead. “Good night, Haru.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” I mumbled, even as I was lulled to sleep - engulfed by his warmth and his familiar, soothing scent. 

 

 

It was dreamless. 


End file.
